Je déteste cet endroit
by Miss-Ecila
Summary: Dans cet endroit si blanc et propre que je déteste, avec ces gens aussi blanc et propre que je déteste,avec l'autre qui réussi presque a battre en calcul mental un cailloux, avec toi qui me traite comme une fille,et avec moi et ma tête qui devrais arrêter de réfléchir. P.O.V. UA Tony/Loki
1. Chapter 1

Je déteste cet endroit.

Ces murs blancs, ces sols carrelés, ces longs couloirs puant le désinfectant et surtout ces gens.

Ces gens détestables, hypocrite, odieux, qui pensent qu'ils ont toujours raison, avec ce faux sourire Colgate. Ils te disent « ça va », « ne t'inquiète pas », « on est là pour t'aider »…. Comme s'ils te disaient « je fais juste mon boulot » ou « c'est grâce à toi que j'mange ».

A ce propos il faudrait vraiment qu'ils revoient leur menu, l'histoire de ne pas mourir de faim avec leurs repas équilibré fait avec leurs légumes bio tombés du camion, leurs viandes reconstituées 100% et leurs yaourts périmés avec 0% de sucres ajoutés.

Il suffit que je regarde autour pour voir ce que je veux dire. Tiens par exemple…. Angelina. Cette gamine semble adorable avec ses jolis cheveux blonds, ses jolies couettes, son joli sourire, sa jolie robe rose bonbon. Bref la gamine parfaite **mais **_car ici__il y a toujours un « mais » _elle parle tous le temps à _ses frères et sœurs_. Oui très bavarde la petite. C'est étrange de la voir mettre autant de passion à parler à sa famille imaginaire. Il me semble que c'est à cause de ses parents assez… à côté de la plaque genre le père alcoolique et la mère violente, d'ailleurs elle en train de faire une crise. Et voici nos supers héros blancs qui arrivent avec leurs médocs et leurs piqures de morphine. Regardez comme ce monde est pourri ! Et elle, elle sourit toujours…

Et l'autre la… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah oui ! Euh non …. Bref ce mec est beau, intelligent, le parfait prince comme les filles les aiment **mais** _qu'est-ce que je disais _iladore l'argent. A un point que quand _ils_ l'ont _sauvé comme ils aiment le dire _trouver il ne mangait qu'une fois tous les 3 jours et seulement un sandwich périmé. Chez lui _enfin dans l'appartement que son père lui a laissé _il n'avait ni eau ni électricité. Quand je pense qui a fallu des années d'évolution pour que l'humain arrive à ce résultat. Regardez comme ce monde est misérable ! Et lui, lui il est heureux …

Oui, je déteste cet endroit.

Je pense sincèrement que je devrais arrêter de cogiter autant sinon je vais vraiment devenir fou. Au moins ça fera une vraie raison d'être ici.

L'heure. 12h17.

Dans 10 minutes ce sera l'heure de manger _enfin essayer_.

Juste le temps de faire une promenade…

De toute manière que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Regarder la télé ? Sans intérêt.

Lire un livre ? Déjà tous lu.

Dessiner ? Pas envie.

Décidément, déambuler dans le couloir est la chose la plus intéressante à faire aujourd'hui.

Oh…. Euh… Ah Stark! Oui, _j'ai vraiment du mal avec les prénoms_. Il vient souvent ici dernièrement.

Je ne l'aime pas vraiment. Pourquoi continue-t-il à draguer la secrétaire alors qu'il est venu voir sa copine _enfin il me semble_. Ah le genre humain nous révèle bien des surprises…

« Toi !

-Pardon ?

- Tu ne saurais pas où serai Pepper ?

- Mlle. Pots doit être actuellement dans les cuisines.

- Tu m'y conduis ? Je risque de me perdre.

Il sait très bien où elle est.

-Oui_. _

_Demi-tour, c'est l'heure de « manger » avec ou sans un menteur m'accompagnant…_

-Quand j't'ai vu je croyais que t'été une fille.

_Oh vraiment ?_

_-_Eh bien je suis un garçon.

- Ouais il te manque leurs… attributs.

_Très fin. Vraiment très fin. _

-Oui.

- Pas très bavard hein ? Au faite, moi c'est Tony Stark et c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

_Pitoyable. Ridicule. Je ne supporte pas le rentre-dedans. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi de l'autre bord. _

-Loki.

- Etranger hein ? »

Bon dieu, ce qu'il est fatiguant « et moi je…. », « Je suis… », « J'ai… »…. Lourd. Oui, il lourd, plus que lourd. Bref je trajet ne fut jamais aussi long.

« -Tony ! Arrête de déranger mes patients !

Tiens Pots. J'ai cru qu'elle n'arriverait jamais.

-Pepper ! On se voit plus tard beau brun… »

J'espère qu'il aura retenu le chemin.

En plus je ne vois pas ce qu'il me trouve. Je ne suis ni musclé ni grand, complètement imberbe et pale comme quelqu'un qui n'aurai jamais vu le soleil. Juste son contraire de lui _et de mon frère._

A part mes yeux verts _tels une forêt tropicale vierge_ comme une fille _je ne me souviens plus de son nom_ qui s'était déclaré aimer le dire. Elle croyait vraiment que j'aller accepter alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

« A table ! »

On ne peut pas réfléchir tranquillement ici.

Alors… 6 feuilles de salade _j'ai compté_, de la viande non identifié, des choux fleurs _est-ce que c'est parce personne en mange qu'ils les donnent à l'hôpital ?_, du pain de 3 jours_ je pense qu'il serait plus logique de construire des murs avec que de les manger_ et de la compote pomme-banane _qui est l'idiot qui a mélanger ?c'est deux fruit ils ne vont pas ensemble. _

Je vais me régaler.

….

Fin du repas enfin ! Tony est parti avec Pots, surement dans un bon resto.

Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à la séance de psy. Je ne le supporte pas. Vraiment. Encore moins que les autre.

« Bonjours Loki. Je t'en prie assis-toi. »

Ce sourire hypocrite et odieux.

J'ai envie de le frapper.

De le défigurer.

De voir son sang recouvrir son bureau en acajou verni.

Oh oui ce que j'en ai envie.

« Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

_La dernière fois c'était i jours_

-Quand est-ce que je sors ?

-Quand vous serez guéri.

- Je ne suis pas malade.

-Votre façon d'agir et de penser indique le contraire.

_Depuis je dois avoir une certaine façon de penser ! Je pense comme je veux et ce que je veux ! Et ça se prétend un pays libre ! Et dire que ça a des années d'études et d'expérience ! Angelina et l'autre semble heureux ainsi que le bibliomane ou le pyromane. Pourquoi doit-on avoir une façon « normal » de penser ? S'ils sont heureux en ayant des amis imaginaires, en collectionnant l'argent ou les livres ou en voyant des choses bruler. Ils ont même une façon de vivre plutôt heureuses, des joies simples quoi !_

-Je ne le suis pas.

- Votre misanthropie, votre asociabilité, votre manque ainsi et surtout votre psychopathie sont des maladies.

- Ce n'est pas en m'enferment ici que ça ira mieux.

- Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemies.

_Je l'avais bien dit .S'ils me gardent c'est parce que je rapporte une belle somme rondelette. Plus patient plus de rémunération. Nous sommes au Etats-Unis il n'y plus d'argent tu peux dire adieux à tes soins._

-Vous pouvais toujours sortir une après- midi ou pour un repas a l'extérieur.

_Ça m'intéresse _

-**Mais** accompagner bien sûr.

_Ça m'intéresse moins._

-Peut-être avec votre frère.

_Ça ne m'intéresse plus._

_-_Ce sera une occasion de renouer vos liens. Il sera surement ravi.

- Non merci. Je ne suis pas un enfant, je peux sortir seul.

-Ce n'est autorisé. »

_C'est autorisé de t'écraser la tête contre le mur ?_

J'ai besoin d'air là au sens propre comme figuré. Et ce n'est pas avec les seules fenêtres de 10 centimètres qui s'ouvrent que je vais l'avoir.

« He ! Où allez-vous ? Ce n'est pas fini ! »

Si ça l'est.

J'ai envie de partir.

Etre sur une barque ou beau milieu d'un lac à profiter du silence.

Ou être au Japon pour voir le soleil se lever sous une pluie de pétales de fleur de cerisier.

Ou quelque part sur une montagne au-dessus des nuages.

Ou en plonger dans une eau turquoise.

Ou sur une ile à perdre son regard dans l'horizon.

Ou dans un avion qui part loin, très loin.

Enfin bref tous sauf là.

« Loki ! »

Cette voix c'est celle de la dernière personne que je voulais voir. Mais sérieusement ça ne se voit pas qu'il faut me laisser tranquille. J'ai les nerfs à vif là !

« J'ai vu le menu que tu te coltine, ça doit pas être la fête tous les jours. Ça te dirait de manger avec moi demain ?

-Pardon ?

- Je t'invite au resto.

_Je ne suis pas opportuniste mais là j'avoue que ça m'arrange entre rester ici, sortir avec mon frère et lui mon choix est assez vite fais._

-Pourquoi pas…

- Je savais que tu accepterais ! Je file sinon je vais me faire taper les doigts à mon boulot ! A demain !

Parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. J'ai faim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

Il serait injuste de croire que je ne supporte personne.

Il m'arrive de jouer aux échecs avec ….Bruce Banner -_je m'en suis souvenu-._ C'est un patient qui ne vient que les week-end même si je pense qu'il a plus « besoin » de rester ici que moi. C'est un brillant scientifique sur les rayons gamma je crois….**mais -**_il m'avait manqué lui- _quand il est en colère il devient hyper violent ce qui n'est pas très agréable pour la personne en face. A qui ça ferait plaisir de voir son mobilier réduit en poussières par une personne si calme d'habitude ?

Revenons sur notre partie d'échecs… si je bouge….

« - Échec et mat. »

_C'est la 5ème fois que je gagne._

« - Ha ha, tu es vraiment trop fort à ce jeu.

- Merci. »

J'aime vraiment ce jeu mais la plupart des gens -_patients comme personnels- _ne savent pas y jouer. Ce qui est vraiment malheureux, c'est vrai que la télé réalité est tellement plus intéressante...

« - Loki ! Tu as de la visite ! »

De la visite ? Mon frère ? Non il m'aurait prévenu. Ce serait… Stark ? Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

« - Salut ! Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ?

- Non non….

- Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ?

- Je te laisse choisir…

- Tout sauf la cantine, si j'ai bien compris. »

C'était assez étrange. Il ne m'énervait pas. Ce qui était très rare avec ce type de personne. Égoïste, excentrique, bavarde, une vraie pile électrique. Moi qui préfère les personnes calmes ,d'habitude...

Une Lamborghini rouge est garée sur le parking. C'est la sienne.

Je passais la porte, pris une grande bouffée d'air frais et levais la tête. Le soleil m'éblouit, il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel, quelques oiseaux volaient par-ci par-là. Bon dieu, ce que c'était agréable. Je me sentais si léger. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des ailes dans le dos. J'avais le sentiment de respirer pour la 1ere fois. Oui, cette journée s'annonçait exceptionnel.

« Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais il serait temps d'y aller non ?

- …..

- Allô la terre ? »

- Je t'entends.

- Ouais mais tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- Ta voiture c'est la rouge ?

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- Cliché.

- Oh. Hé bien monte, je t'en prie. »

La révérence était de trop. C'est bien la galanterie mais c'est pour les femmes -_c'est le principe en fait…- _

Le trajet aurait pu se dérouler dans le silence que j'apprécie tant. Mais pas avec Tony Stark j'étais contraint d'écouter son long monologue durant lequel il me racontait.

Mais ce restaurant ce ne serait pas …. Eleven Madison Park ! Le quatrième plus grand restaurant du monde ! Eh bien, il fait les choses en grande pompe.

« - Ça te plaît ?

- Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Je voulais te surprendre. Comme il faut un costume pour y aller je t'en ai acheté un. J'espère que c'est ta taille.

_Je commence à croire qu'il en fait trop …_

- Bah quoi ?

- Retourne-toi.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais pudique. Alors ?

- Un peu grand mais ça va.

- Bon on rentre ?

- Ca a du être dur de faire une réservation.

- Je me suis montré très….persuasif.

_Ce n'est pas très net tout ça …._

- Bref assis toi.

_Je ne suis pas une fille ! Ne me tire pas chaise !_

- Arrête de te comporter comme si j'étais une fille.

- C'est l'habitude. Je n'ai jamais dîné en tête-à-tête avec un homme.

-Ah. Serais-je spécial ? Ha Ha Ha !

- Sûrement…

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?! Je commence à réagir comme une lycéenne attardée là !_

- Quoi ?

- Rien. On commande ?

_C'était juste moi alors….._

- Je ne sais pas quoi prendre…

- Si tu veux je choisis pour toi.

- Vas-y. »

Le repas se passa incroyablement bien. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis des années. En fait, son monologue ennuyeux devenait intéressant lorsqu'il arrêta _enfin _de parler de lui. On avait vraiment abordés tout les sujets ,du plus insignifiant au plus passionnant, de son parfum de glace préféré, aux nouveaux projets de son entreprise.

« - Et toi ?

- Pardon ?

- Parle-moi de toi.

_Je ne parle jamais de moi pour deux raisons : la première était que je n'aimais tout simplement pas et la seconde était que l'on ne me l'avait jamais demandé._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tout.

_Ça m'aide beaucoup._

_- _J'ai un frère que je ne supporte pas.

_C'est idiot. Il va te demander pourquoi._

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai mes raisons. Et je précise que nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang.

- C'est ton demi-frère ?

- ….

- Tu as été adopté ?

- Comment sais-tu que c'est moi et pas lui ?

- Instinct.

- ….

_Silence gênant._

-Et tes parents ?

- Je n'apprécie pas vraiment mon père.

- On a au moins un point en commun.

-Je doute que nous en ayons d'autres.

- Pour l'instant…. Pour l'instant…..

- Ha Ha Ha

- C'est triste mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Tu devrais être rentré depuis une bonne heure. »

Et ce fut la fin de ce _merveilleux_ rendez-vous. Le trajet me parut bien court par rapport à l'aller.

« - Voilà je te dépose, princesse. Moi je dois remplir de la paperasse.

- Prin-princesse…. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. UNE PRINCESSE !

- Ha Ha Ha ! A demain **Princesse ! **

Je le déteste.

Attends.

Je me sens si stupide , on dirait une adolescente qui vient de voir son copain. Le genre de lycéenne qui va chez l'esthéticienne et le coiffeur pour un rendez-vous avec un gars qui veut juste tirer un coup. Le style à demander des conseils à toutes ses copines pour avoir la tenue, le maquillage et la coiffure parfaite alors qu'elle va juste rencontrer le frère de la copine de la cousine de la sœur de machin. Bref complètement pathétique. Misérable même. D'un ridicule. A vous faire vomir. La petite fille-à-papa qui espère trouver le prince charmant en sortant de chez elle. Celle qui espère tomber sur le grand amour en bousculant un bel inconnu.

Je me rends malade.

Surtout que le grand Tony Starck est le collectionneur de femmes par excellence. _Combien de cœur a-t-il brisé ?_ C'est comme ça qu'il se décrit : « Génie, milliardaire, play-boy et philanthrope. » _Bonjour la modestie_. Philanthrope ? Qui aime les autres ? Laissez moi rire. Qui voudrait aider les gens pour le plaisir ? Il attend quelque chose en retour forcément. Personne ne fait rien sans attendre quelque chose en retour. Si on s'entraide c'est juste que la personne que tu as aidé aura plus de chance de t'aider que celle que tu as laissé tomber. C'est comme ça. C'est la nature humaine. Et personne ne peut lutter contre ça. Bien sûr il y aura toujours un plus idiot que les autres qui dira « N'importe quoi ! Si je fais ça c'est que j'aime rendre service aux autres ! » Non tu veux juste t'attirer la sympathie des gens en te faisant bien voir.

Les humains sont tellement pitoyables qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour se faire apprécier. C'est comme s'ils s'écrivaient sur le front « aimez-moi à tout prix » ou « je veux qu'on m'aime ». Si on s'aime c'est avant tout par autosatisfaction. Oui par autosatisfaction, ils veulent devenir le _meilleur,_ celui qui a tous le monde à ses pieds. Mais une seule place pour toute l'humanité ce n'est pas beaucoup. Alors il faut faire disparaître le maximum de candidat pour être le dernier restant. Par tout les moyens, quitte à précipiter l'Homme dans son autodestruction. Ha ha ha ! La fin du monde ne sera pas une catastrophe naturelle ni une chute de météorites ou quelque chose dans ce genre, mais une gigantesque guerre où tous le monde s'entre tuera. Si telle est la fin du règne humain alors je voudrais être aux premières loges pour admirer ça ! Ha ha ha !

_Je crois que je fais une crise de misanthropie…_

_Alors je me demande bien ce que pense M. Starck pense de tous ça… je lui demanderai demain..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

J'ai mal à la tête.

Je suis fatigué.

J'ai trop réfléchi.

J'en ai presque envie d'être stupide.

J'ai vraiment mal à la tête.

C'est comme si j'étais shooté. Avec une énorme gueule de bois. En même temps. Je prendrais bien de l'aspirine.

J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est en train de fondre mais qu'il pèse une tonne.

L'heure. 15H06.

Dormir.

J'ai envie de dormir.

Pour ne plus sentir cette tête si lourde. Pleine de choses inutiles.

« - Loki ! Visite ! »

Non. Je dors. _Et est-ce si difficile de faire une phrase ?_

« - Ton frère t'attend ! »

Et bien, qu'il attende ! Et il attendra un bon moment.

« - Loki ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Mais laissez-moi tranquille ! J'ai mal à la tête !

Mlle. Potts.

Clac. Clac. Clac.

Ses talons frappent le carrelage blanc immaculé. Je ne supporte pas ce bruit.

C'est le bruit qui te réveille tous les matins à 8 heures. C'est celui aussi que tu entends quand tu dois aller manger ou quand c'est l'heure de se coucher.

Et celui des visites.

Vraiment, je ne supporte pas ce bruit. Si je ne bouge plus elle croira peut-être que je suis mort et me laissera tranquille. _Oh je crois que mon vœux de devenir(idiot est en train se réaliser_

« - Loki je sais très bien que tu m'entends ! »

Je crois que je l'ai énervé. Et je t'entends mais je ne t'écoute pas. Nuance.

« - Tu fais le même cinéma à chaque visite de ton frère »

Oui, mais je ne fais pas semblant et ca ça change tous.

« - Lève-toi ! »

Je ne suis pas un chien. Mais je commence sérieusement à penser que se pendre est la seule chose à faire pour être tranquille.

« - Ne m'oblige pas à te traîner ! »

Mais qu'elle se taise ! Que le plafond s'effondre sur elle ! Qu'un psychopathe débarque et la coupe en fines lamelles !

« - Ah monsieur a enfin décider à bouger ce n'est pas tr- Hé où vas-tu ? Reviens tout de suite ! »

Non, car si je pars ce n'est pour revenir. Et j'ai besoin d'air. _Ou d'une corde à voir…_

Oh une baie vitrée sans poignet. Comme on dit quand il n'y pas de sorties, il faut en faire une !

Ça n'a pas l'air mais traverser du verre, ça fait mal. Et mes habits sont tout tachés !

Mais je suis à l'extérieur ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai commencé à courir. _Sans doute à cause des infirmiers qui me poursuivent._

Je suis perdu. C'est fatiguant _et douloureux_ de courir avec des éclats de vitre dans le corps.

Avec de la délicatesse on peut même faire retirer ces _foutus _morceaux de verre.

Mon mal de crâne est passé tout seul. _Comme un grand._

Je me suis vraiment lâché.

Je sais que plus on s'enfonce dans ses rêves plus le retour à la réalité est dure mais je n'ai pas du TOUT envie de penser à ça.

Alors quand il me disait qu'il avait une tour avec son nom écrit dessus je ne le croyais pas,...Mais là.

La tour Stark.

« Alors on est perdu mon chaton ? »

C'est qui lui ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de puer l'alcool aussi fort et d'aussi loin. _Je devrais peut-être appeler Guinness ?_

Je n'aime pas comment il s'approche.

« T'as perdu ta langue mon chaton ? »

_Après « princesse », voila « chaton ». Ma virilité en prend un coup. _

« J'te parle trésor ! »

S'il me donne encore un surnom débile, je le frappe.

« Tu m'ignores pas blanche-neige ! »

Coup de pied derrière les genoux _pour le déstabiliser_, croché dans le ventre et un autre dans la mâchoire.

Bien dieu, que ça défoule. Ça faisait un moment que ne m'était pas autant amusé !

« Elle a du répondant la fillette. »

_Il est bien bavard pour quelqu'un en train de se tordre de douleur._

Toi, tu es mort.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le douzième ou le quinzième coups de pied que je lui met mais je commence sérieusement à fatiguer.

_Je ne suis pas très endurant.J'y_ met toujours toute ma force quand je frappe.

_J'ai du sang sur mes chaussures et sur mon pantalon. J'espère que ça va partir._

« Eh bien, tu n'y va pas de main morte ! »

Oh, Stark.

« Alors voilà la fasse cacher la princesse.

- Encore un mot et tu finis comme lui.

En faite, j'aimerais conserver la totalité de mes dents pour le moment.

Dis, c'est moi ou tu ne devrais pas être ici.

J'avais besoin d'air.

Tu as une drôle façon de prendre l'air.

Non tabasser quelqu'un est une explantée façon d'avoir de l'air frais.

Ça soulage.

Je vois ça.

Tu vas me ramener ?

Non. D'abord parce que ce serait pas sympa et que tu me détesterais après._ -Il a raison-._ Et je pense que si tu restes plus longtemps là-bas, il aura un mort dans pas longtemps.

Tu ne compte pas celui à mes pieds ?

Je suppose qu'il l'a cherché.

Effectivement.

Tu as un endroit où dormir ?

Tu sais très bien la réponse.

Que dirais-tu si je me propose pour t'héberger ?

Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Je ne laisserai pas un si jolie minois dans la rue.

Je vais frapper le tien si tu continues.

Je me tais ! Je me tais ! Allez en avant ! »

On était au pied de la tour.

« Bonjour Monsieur.

Fait pas gaffe ! C'est JARVIS l'intelligence artificiel que j'ai crée.

-Oh…

Quand j'ai dis que j'étais un génie, je ne mentais pas.

Quel modestie !

-Donc voilà le salon, la cuisine, les toilettes et la salle de bain. Par là il y a ma chambre. JARVIS prépare une chambre.

Bien sûr monsieur. Celle à côté de vôtre chambre ?

_Il doit vraiment ce sentir seul et irresponsable pour avoir crée ça._

Oui. Tu veux utiliser la salle de bain ? Tu as du sang partout.

Je veux bien. »

Raah, un bon bain rien de mieux pour se détendre. Ça change des douches collectives. Dix minutes à l'eau froide ce n'est pas terrible pour se changer les idées.

«Ca fait une heure que tu monopolises la salle de bain ! Moi aussi je veux me laver ! »

_Ce qu'il est bruyant !_

« Tu n'as qu'à attendre !

Mais c'est je que je fais depuis tout à l'heure ! »

Finalement, je suis resté encore une heure sous la douche. Et ce, malgré les plaintes et les menaces d'une certaine personne.

« Ça fait un moment que je me pose la question ?

Laquelle ? »

_Je sens que je n'aurais pas envie de répondre à cette fameuse question._

_-_C'est qui ce fameux frère que tu détestes tant ?

_Du moment qu'il ne le connaît pas…._

« - Thor.

-Quoi ! Thor ! »

_Je crois qu'il le connaît._

« -Tu le connais ?

Ouais, assez bien. Et…..

Et ?

Et il vient demain.

Oh… »

_« Oh » ? Je crois que c'est la pire réaction qu'on peut avoir dans cette situation !_

« -Comme tu dis. Et j'imagine que tu me fausseras compagnie pendant sa visite.

Oui.

Bon on mange et on fait dodo ? Ça me désole de ne pas pouvoir t'emmener dans un restaurant.

Je te pardonne.

Jarvis commande des pizzas.

Bien, monsieur.

Tu ne sais pas cuisiner ?

Je ne sais même pas faire un œuf au plat.

Je m'en charge.

Jarvis, annule la commande.

Oui monsieur. »

Et me voilà à faire du riz au curry pour monsieur.

« Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ?

Des que j'ai pu partir, j'ai quitté de la maison. J'ai acheté un petit appartement. Et j'ai du apprendre à cuisiner. La nécessité est le meilleur des professeurs.

Tu es parfaitement indépendant.

-Le contraire de toi.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Être obligé d'avoir un ordinateur pour vivre est la preuve que tu es un enfant. »

_J'y suis peut-être allé fort…_

« - Tu as sans doute raison. Quand est-ce qu'on mange _**maman**_ ? »

_Je devrais sûrement empoissonner son riz._

« - Ça compte encore ce que j'ai t'ai dit.

Alors ?

C'est prêt. »

Le repas se déroula très vite. J'avais du emprunter quelques vêtements dans l'armoire de mon ''colocataire''.

Maintenant il fallait que je me prépare psychologiquement à la visite de Thor. Je me demandais qui il était pour Stark ? Un simple ami ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Le grand Tony Stark est ami avec tout le monde !

Franchement je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir.

J'ai juste envie de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Et c'est ce que je vais faire.


	4. Chapter 4

Le matin.

C'est rare que je me réveille seul -_dans le sens quelqu'un me réveille hein ?-_, il y a toujours un abruti pour me faire sortir du lit. Aujourd'hui, mon _merveilleux _frère doit venir ici. _Et comme je meurs d'envie de voir…_ il est temps pour moi de me lever. Allez courage ! Pourquoi mon corps est aussi lourd ? Dire qu'il y a des gens qui se lèvent chaque matin pour faire quelque chose qu'ils n'aiment pas. N'est-ce pas malheureux ? Est-ce qu'il y a des gens qui sont content de se lever à part pour les jours de noël ?

« - Enfin réveillée la belle au bois dormant ?

Mais tu veux vraiment mourir.

-J'ai compris. Bon alors, comme tu dormais d'une façon si paisible et que je n'avais pas envie que-

-Abrège.

Ton cher frère arrive dans 15 minutes. »

_Et lui, il dit ça en souriant ! _

« -Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as réveillé !?

C'est ce que je comptais t'expliquer avant que tu ne me coupe. Je te conseille de t'habiller, de passer à la salle de bain et de t'enfermer dans ta chambre avec quelques paquets de gâteaux. Tu en auras besoin. »

_Ça sent le vécu...mais dans quelle circonstance a-t-il pu se retrouver dans cette situation ?_

« - La prochaine fois tu me réveilles !

on ne réveille pas un ange qui dort.

- Tu tiens si peu à la vie.

Je te conseille de le faire après car je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que Thor te vois avec un objet tranchant non identifié, et mon cadavre à tes pieds. Ce ne serait pas la meilleur des impressions...

- Je note. »

Les quinze minutes passèrent trop vite. Je me retrouvais sur mon lit avec 6 paquets de biscuits LU à observer nos deux compères avec la caméra de surveillance. Tout ça grâce au _génie_ de Stark.

« - Tony, tu sais que(un mot de liaison, c'est toujours apprécié.) j'ai un frère ?

- Oui, tu m'en avais déjà(idem) parlé.

Eh bien il a fugué.

_Fuguer, c'est le fait de fuir de son domicile familial d'après M. Le Dico. Or ce n'est pas le cas chez moi._

« - Vraiment ? J'imagine qu'il avait besoin d'air. Moi, je ne tiendrais pas une semaine dans ce genre d'endroit.

Oui, mais il en a besoin. »

_NON ! Combien de fois devrais-je répéter ça ?_

« - Il est comme un chaton. »

_Quand ce sera fini même Mlle. Pots ne le reconnaîtra pas._

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire mon ami ?

Et bien, que les chatons, ils détestent les gens trop affectueux avec eux. **Mais **tu le laisse de côté, il sera très malheureux. »

_Donc je serais un chaton en manque d'affection… ? Tony Stark. Sais-tu comme j'aimerais que tes organes redécore ton intérieur ?_

« - Je vois… alors que me conseilles-tu ?

Surtout laisses le tranquille ! Si jamais tu le vois, ne lui dit pas « Mon cher frère ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Viens on rentre à la maison ! » Ou autre mièvrerie dans le genre. Pas de câlins. Pas de bisous. Compris ?

Mais je lui dit quoi, alors ?

-Que dalle !

Même pas « bonjour» ?

Non. Tu écoutes ce que je dis ?

Depuis quand connais-tu aussi bien mon frère ?

Je l'ai croisé quand j'allais voir Pepper.

C'est tout ?

Et j'ai un peu farfouillé dans son dossier…

_Salaud ! _

Et la fille que j'ai rencontré… Tu sais Jane…. »

Et ils ont bavardé ainsi pendant deux _longues _heures. J'ai arrêté d'écouter quand ils ont commencé à parler de _chien-panda._ Oui de _chien-panda_. Quand je sortais, je lui balançais le premier objet à ma gauche.

Si mon frère était un animal ce serait un chien stupide. Le genre à suivre son maître avec une fidélité aveuglante, à remuer la queue dès qu'il le voit alors que pour ce mec ce ne serait qu'un vulgaire punching-ball. Ce genre de chien.

Si Mlle. Pots était un animal ce serait un âne. Avec le même caractère, la même intelligence et les mêmes sabots.

Si le psy était un animal ce serait un concombre de mer. Je n'ai pas à justifier.

Si Stark était un animal ce serait ….. Un lion. Le leader. Celui que tout le monde suit. Le chef par excellence. Restant toujours lui-même. Un peu paresseux mais puissant. Fière, marchant la tête haute mais se laissant toujours un peu aller. Pas très sérieux mais suffisamment. Celui qui fait ce qu'il veut mais qui est toujours pardonné. Je serais presque jaloux. Jaloux de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il fait si bien et si facilement. Jaloux d'avoir ce qu'il veut quand il veut sans tenir compte des conséquences. Si je faisais ne serais-ce qu'un centième de ce qu'il fait je serais une honte pour la famille et papa me couperait les vivre _même si je me sens très bien seule_. Je crois que je commence à développer un complexe d'infériorité….

«- Il est parti, tu peux sortir.

J'arrive. »

_Alors premier objet à gauche…._

« - AIE ! Mais ça fait( super mal ! »

_Encyclopédie des gastéropodes. Sérieusement ? Il y a des gens qui lisent ce genre de bouquin ?_

« - C'est le but, Stark.

Tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

-Appelle-moi Tony.

-Pourquoi ?

Je t'appelle Loki, tu m'appelles Tony.

Tu m'appelles avec un tas d'autres surnoms plus désagréables les uns que les autres.

Ce n'est qu'un détail, et puis il te correspond très bien. N'est-ce pas _**princesse**_ ? »

_Il l'a cherché. Un bouquin dans la face, rien de mieux pour se remettre les idées en place… _

« - AIE !

Que de disgrâce dans ton cri mais l'entendre me fait du bien. Paradoxal non ?

Je souffre le martyr !

Comme quoi, le dictionnaire des poètes inconnus du Tadjikistan est une œuvre indispensable ! »

_Il y a des gens qui doivent vraiment s'ennuient pour écrire des livres aussi sur un sujet aussi peu passionnant_

« - Ça fait vieux de m'appeler Stark.

-Ooooh, papy est complexé par son âge ?

Papy t'emmerde et te dit de retourner avec tes sept nains, Blanche-neige !

Blanche-neige s'occupe déjà de grincheux. »

Suite à cet affrontement très adulte et mature, Tony retourna dans son sous-sol et je pris un livre quelconque que je commençais à lire… Du moment que ce n'est pas une encyclopédie ou un dictionnaire…. Et de la poésie… Je ne suis pas fan de la poésie… l'art de tout compliquer pour dire quelque chose de simple, c'est bien propre aux humains de faire ça. N'importe quel animal ne se compliquerait pas la tête inutilement !

Alors voyons…. « Tout sur les écrous »… « Pourquoi les vaches ne peuvent-elles pas descendre les escaliers ? » … « Ce livre n'existe pas » _Qui aurai cru que Stark avait des bouquins sur la philosophie ?…_ « Apprendre le dessin facilement » _Alors on veut apprendre à dessiner ?..._ Ah « L'homme qui rit » ça c'est intéressent… je l'avais commencé quand j'étais à mon appartement mais je ne l'ai pas fini, quand je suis parti ils me l'ont pris car ça n'aidait pas à la thérapie. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais dépressif !

Quand j'ai arrêté j'étais page…. 18…. 118 je crois. J'ai une bonne mémoire seulement en ce qui me concerne, la mémoire sélective. C'est inconscient. Et surtout je m'en sers comme excuse. Les gens se sentent vexés( quand on oubli leurs prénoms mais ce n'est qu'un mot comme un autre. En plus il y a pleins de gens qui le porte.

«- Et on mange quoi ? Moi j'ai faim !

Quand j'ai un livre dans les mains c'est qu'il ne faut pas me parler

- Il ne _faut_ jamais te parler.

Bien sûr que si mais pas maintenant.

C'est l'attitude du parfait petit chaton.

La ferme !

Tu serais vraiment mignon avec des oreilles de chat.

Je vais te frapper.

Avec la queue assortie et-Aie ! »

_Prends du Baudelaire dans ta face !_

« -Ne pas prendre mes menaces au sérieux est une grave erreur.

T'es méchant !

- Vas chialer ailleurs ! Je lis, là !

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Pendant que tu papotais, moi je m'enfilais mes 6 paquets de Petit écolier.

Pizza ? »

_A 17h45 ?_

« -Pizza.

Jarvis ?

- C'est fait, Monsieur.

Ce soir, il y a le gala de je-sais-pas-quoi et je dois y aller, tu m'accompagnes ?

Même pas en rêve.

S'il te plaît ?

- Nan.

Juste pour pas que je m'ennuie.

Tu es doué pour toujours revenir en charmante compagnie.

Je n'oserai pas pervertir ton esprit si pur et innocent.

Je crois qu'il est tout sauf pur et innocent.

J'ai lu que tu avais régulièrement des envies de meurtre.

Alors comme ça on fait des recherches sur les gens ? Je reconnais que les dossiers sont enfermés dans un casier avec un simple cadenas à 4 chiffres dont le code est 1-4-1-8 mais…

Tu as aussi fouillé dedans ?

La curiosité est un vilain défaut…

C'est celui qui a fait avancer l'Homme.

Il y a trop peu de gens pas assez curieux.

Je suis complètement d'accord. Et pour le gala ? Tu as un costume tout beau tout neuf pour toi en plus, ce serait bête de ne pas l'utiliser…

Il est trop grand.

Je ne trouve pas.

Et puis si on me reconnaît…

La crainte ne te permettra pas d'avancer

Par crainte de mourir, on a développé la médecine, des protections et préventions, les armes…

Les armes ?

Ton ennemi aura plus de mal à te tuer s'il est mort. La politique « tuer ou se faire tuer ».

En effet, mais ça ne te concerne pas. Alors tu viens ?

Je sais, mais moi je ne veux pas retourner là-bas.

Je te le promets, je te protégerai. Je serai le fidèle chevalier et tu seras ma princesse…

Crève.

-Je reconnais bien ma princesse… sinon tu pourrais te déguiser en fille et-

-Non.

- C'est une bonne idée.

J'ai ma fierté, sûrement pas aussi grande que la tienne mais elle est là. Et je n'apprécie pas que l'on me considère comme _une frêle jeune fille._

Si j'arrêtais, à quel point ça te manquerais ?

Je viens.

Tu vois quand tu veux.

Monsieur, vos pizzas sont arrivées.

Je te conseille de mettre ton costume après les pizzas, sinon-

- Je ne suis pas un gosse ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Chap.5

Après quelque demande désespéré pour me faire mettre une robe ou des oreilles de chat de la part de Stark et quelque coup de ma part, des pizzas engloutis, des efforts considérable pour faire le nœud de cravate _parfait _et 5 bonne minutes pour savoir quel voiture prendre, on arriva enfin a _je-sais-pas-où _ pour le gala de _je-sais-pas-quoi_ de_ je-sais-pas-qui_ selon M. Stark.

Dans cette salle puant la champagne et le parfum de luxe, remplie de fifille à papa et de femme superficielle maquillée d'une façon incroyablement vulgaire. _C'est triste de tuer des baleines pour maquiller des thons. _Et à côté de ces guenons, il y a évidemment les fifils à papa et les vieux businessmen dans leur costume Armani avec une mannequin sous chaque bras. Est-ce vraiment intelligent de mettre autant d'incapables dans une même salle ?

« Tu devrais en profiter pour t'amuser. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu seras invité à ce genre d'événement.

- J'espère bien.

- Quel rabat-joie ! Tu veux du champagne ? Espérons que tu as l'ivresse joyeuse… Tiens.

-Merci, idiot.

_Ces mots ne se combinent pas de tout._

- Tu vois la fille là-bas ? Je trouve que se robe t'irait bien mieux. Ce n'ai pas en mettant des boudins dans une jolie tenu que ça va changer le fait que ce soit des boudins.

_Il n'abandonne jamais lui ! Par contre pour les boudins je dois avouer qu'il a raison._

- Tu peux mourir.

- Je ne te demande pas de te déguiser en drag Quinn. Mais si j'aimerai bien, juste pour rire….

-Non.

-Et pour les oreilles ?

-C'est mort.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te voir avec ça ?

- Te pendre.

- Moi je te laisse, j'ai repéré quelque charmantes jeunes femmes. »

Au moins, il me laisse tranquille. Et un groupe d'hystériques qui viennent vers moi. Elles n'ont pas d'autres choses à faire, comme apprendre à marcher avec des talons. Elles sont ridicules à se dandiner en essayant avec peine de garder l'équilibre. Je me demande comment-elles pour me donner envie de dormir en faisant autant de bruit. Comme si savoir où ai-je acheté mon costume les aiderai. _Ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai acheté._ Et puis je ne doute pas qu'elles l'ont déjà oublié. Elles empestent le parfum Chanel. C'est juste qu'elles ne savent pas qu'il n'est nécessaire de vider le flacon entier et qu'il suffit de quelques pschitt ou pour que le monde entier savent qu'elles ont assez d'argent pour s'en offrir un tous les jours. Je ne les comprends pas.

Je dois être trop peu intelligent pour savoir ce qu'elles ont dans la tête _s'il y a quelque chose_. Il doit me manquer quelques cases parce que pour moi une robe reste une robe, qu'elle soit de H&M, Kiabi ou faite sur-mesure. Elles sont en fin partit. Je pense que j'aurai besoins de quelques flutes de champagne de plus pour éviter qu'il y est un mort _ou plusieurs._ La terrasse devrait être _à peu près_ calme. Ce n'ai que dans les films où la terrasse est complètement desserte, le moment ou le héros et l'héroïne s'embrasse avec un magnifique feu d'artifices à l'arrière plans.

« Héééé ! Lokiiiiiii ! Viens t'joindre à nous !

Cette douce voix désagréable m'avait tant manqué. Toujours entouré de _superbes _créatures.

- Allez beau gosse Tony à raison !

- Ramène ton joli cul !

_Distingué en plus. Tout ce joli monde ayant bien profité de l'alcool à volonté vu l'odeur._

- Je passe.

- T'es vraiment coincé mec !

- Je pense qu'il temps de rentrer. N'est-ce pas Tony ?

-J'commence juste à m'amuser ! N' le laissez pas m'emmener les filles !

- Laisse-nous Tony !

_Et les blondasses qui la ramène. On dirait une mère célibataire qui doit chercher son fils de 10ans à l'anniversaire de son copain. _

- T'es trop méchant Loki j'viens à peine d'arriver »

_Plutôt de 6ans. Je sais que plus on boit plus on se sent jeune mais de la a redevenir un gamins, je ne m'y attendais pas._

Et après mainte effort et non pas sans protestation, insulte divers, promesse de torture remplie d'une créativité que je ne lui soupçonné pas et tentatives de fuite, j'ai réussi l'amener à la voiture. Belle Bentley bleu.

Cela faisait bien un moment que je n'avais pas conduit. C'est agréable. Surtout avec une décapotable. Ça l'est moins avec un mec sur le point de vomir a côté.

Et enfin arrivé à la tour Stark.

« Loki !

- Quoi ?

_Pourquoi ne peut-il pas se taire et dormir comme toutes les personnes qui confondent le verre et la bouteille ?_

_- _T'es pas très bavard t 'sais.

- Ne m'appelle pas pour rien et je ne parle pas moins que t'habitue.

-C'est pas comme ça qu'tu t'intégrera dans une vie sociale !

-Je m'en fiche complètement.

-Faut qu'tu t'ouvre aux autre !

-Collectionner des gens ne m'intéresse pas. Va dormir ou je t'étouffe avec un oreiller.

-T'vois, les gens aime qu'on s'intéresse a eux. Si t'leur montre aucun intérêt ils s'en vont mais si t'les considère comme des rois alors...

- Tu te rend comte que ta vie est suspendu a se coussin.

-Par'xemple...

-Mon dieu...

_Soit je l'étrangle soit je le frappe, suffisamment pour qu'il s'endorme dans un sommeil si paisible que tu ne t'en réveillera pas._

- T'a d'jà été amoureux ?

- Non. Tait-toi et dors _très profondément_.

- Moi p'tre une fois ou deux.

- Ce ne m'intéresse pas.

- Chuis sur qu'tu meurs d'envie de savoir qui c'est.

- Absolument pas.

- La première c'est Pepper et...

-Et ?

-J'croyais que ça t'intéresse pas. J'te dis si tu mets ces foutu oreilles.

- Non.

-J'te ferai des poutous.

- Encore moins.

-Des câlins.

- Tes câlins et tes bisous t'ira les faire a Pots

- Pas envie. C'est toi à qui j'veux les faire.

- Va dormir. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Je dors si tu m'laisse t'faire des câlins et des poutous.

_Ce qu'on est près a faite pour être au calme._

- Un seul.

- Yes !

-Dépêche-toi avant que je chance d'avis.

-J'arrive !

Il s'est littéralement jeté sur moi et m'a fait un énorme bisou baveux sur la joue.

Il s'est endormi.

Sur moi.

Il se sert juste de moi comme sa peluche ou son oreiller. Il me semble que Pots dois arrivé demain. Je suis trop fatiguer pour bouger. Et puis tant pis.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

La tête de Pots quand elle a vu son patient disparu depuis plusieurs jours servir d'oreiller à son petit ami... Comme j'aurais voulu la voir ! Elle devait être à la fois en colère, intriguée, surprise et peut-être envieuse.

En colère parce qu'elle voyait son copain avec la personne qu'elle cherchait depuis presque une semaine, et elle savait que Tony connaissait qui j'étais. Elle l'avait prévenu que j'avais disparu.

Intriguée de savoir que faisait son bien-aimé avec son malade et surtout, ce qu'ils faisaient l'un sur l'autre.

Surprise, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit la personne qu'on aime servir une personne qui n'a rien à faire là.

Envieuse, jalouse de voir quelque d'autre dans les bras de sa moitié donc.

Ce que j'aurais voulu voir sa tête.

Mais maintenant il est l'heure des explications !

« - Tony, pourrai-je savoir pourquoi Loki est chez toi. »

Traduction : qu'est-ce que tu fous avec le mec que je cherche depuis une semaine !?

« - C'est une longue histoire…

- J'ai tout mon temps je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

J'ai une méga gueule de bois là. »

J'ai l'impression d'être laissé de côté là. C'est mieux ainsi je pense.

« - La première chose que je voudrais savoir c'est depuis quand Loki est avec toi ?

- Je devrais prendre une aspirine.

-Tony !

Depuis le début. Je l'ai recueilli comme un chaton abandonné. »

Je t'emmerde Tony Stark.

« - Bah voyons. Je me décarcasse à chercher mon patient et toi tu te la coule douce avec lui !

Pas vraiment il refuse de faire ce que je lui dis ! »

La seule chose que j'ai refusé c'est de m'habiller en fille avec des oreilles de chat !

« - Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

Pourquoi ? Pour le ramener dans un endroit qu'il déteste ? Désolé d'avoir de la compassion. »

Comme c'est gentil de prendre ma défense. Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend !

« - Ce n'est pas une prison ! C'est un lieu où l'on soigne et aide les personnes qui en ont besoin !

Je pense qu'après avoir passé 5 jours avec lui, il n'en a pas besoin. »

C'est sympa de faire comme si je n'étais pas là.

« - Tu n'es pas médecin Tony ! Son frère s'est fait un sang d'encre ! »

Je suis le centre d'une dispute sans y participer. J'ai l'impression d'être Cendrillon, Tony serait le prince qui me défendrait contre Pots la méchante marâtre.

« - Je sais, il est passé.

- Et tu étais avec Loki ! Comment peux-tu faire ça à un ami ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pour ne pas savoir, tu ne sais pas c'est sûr ! Tu ne sais jamais rien Tony Stark !

- Je sais plein de chose !

- Tu ne t'es pas demandé ce qu'il a pu ressentir ?

Loki ! Désolé mais tu dois venir avec moi ! »

Et j'entre en scène !

« - Je n'en ai pas envie.

C'est ton rôle d'écouter les patients ? »

Stark, il n'est vraiment pas nécessaire de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Mais si ça te fait plaisir, je t'invite à continuer du mieux que possible.

« - Tony ! Je sais ce que je fais !

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'a absolument pas besoin d'aller là-bas. Il sait très bien se débrouiller seul

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire ! »

Je pense que je devrais revoir mon entrée.

« - Si. »

Fait-il référence à cette innocente personne que j'ai très légèrement tabassé ?

« - Je sais sûrement plus de chose sur lui que toi.

-Ça ne fait que 15 minutes que vous êtes en train de vous disputer tels des parents au tribunal pour obtenir la garde des enfants. Sauf que je n'ai plus 6 ans, je peux décider de ça seul non ? »

Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

« - Quel sens de la rhétorique ! Tu m'impressionnes.

Tu n'es pas en mesure de décider ça par toi-même. »

J'attendais aussi un compliment de vôtre(de la vôtre) part, Pots. Ca me chagrine que vous soyez si fermée d'esprit au niveau de ça.

« - Je suis un adulte.

-On verra ca quand on sera rentré. Je ne veux pas employer la force et puis, on avance pas à rester(la guerre des accents et des verbes non conjugués continue!) ici. »

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour vous diriez quelque chose d'aussi sensée.

« - J'imagine que je dois y aller. Cela ne me fait guère plaisir mais…

- Ou as-tu appris à parler comme ça ?

- Secret professionnel.

-Méchant.

Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? »

Pots revient en force.

« - A vrai dire, un peu vu que nous sommes est en pleine discussion. »

C'est ça qu'il appelle une discussion ?

« - Allez, on rentre ! Loki ! »

C'est quoi cette façon d'appeler les gens ? On dirait un chien. « Viens, la balade est fini ! On rentre à la maison ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu auras un délicieux bol de croquette discount ! »

« - Tu vas me manquer ma princesse !

Et si je prélevais ta tête en guise de cadeau d'adieux ? »

Regarde soupçonneux de Pots. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça en sa présence.

« -Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, Ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Oui, nous nous reverrons, Ce n'est qu'un au revoir…

- Tony, arrête de chanter ! »

Oh, Pots, un peu plus et mes oreilles allaient y passer.

Tous les pleurs et les lamentations de Stark en plus de la voix si désagréable de Pots m'ont particulièrement gavées.

Malgré tout je suis dégoûté. Dégoûté de devoir retrouver ma chambre vide, si vide. Aussi vide que la tête de Thor. Magnifique comparaison. Dégoûté d'avoir rassemblé tant d'effort pour finalement rien -traverser une vitre quand même-. J'en ai bien profité. Je me suis amusé à aller au restaurant, à refuser de me déguiser, à menacer et frapper Stark sur les doux surnoms qu'il me donnait. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour. Bien ce ne fut que de courte durée.

Devoir supporter tous ces imbéciles, ça me refroidit vite. Retrouver cette chambre dans laquelle j'ai passé tant de temps, rester cloîtré dedans plus de 20 heures par jour ça revient de l'exploit ! Peut-être devrais-je appeler Guinness ? Je tiens à préciser que là-dedans il n'y a qu'un lit, un bureau et une armoire ainsi qu'une minuscule salle de bain avec seulement des toilettes et un lavabo, les douches ayant lieu à l'extérieur. Aller manger et me laver constituent mes seules sorties. Mais le dimanche, les chambres étaient fermées pendant 3 heures. Ces génies ! On dit souvent que le temps arrange tout mais il s'est produit exactement le contraire. Plus je reste ici et plus je le hais. Le psy ne va pas tarder à rajouter la nosocomephobie comme maladie sur mon dossier déjà bien épais. Ça va être dur de soigner cette phobie vu qu'on ne peut pas aller dans les hôpitaux. Ça pourrait être un sujet d'un examen de philosophie : « Si je suis nosocomephobe, devrais-je aller dans une clinique que je crains tant pour essayer de me soigner ou rester dans ma peur ? »

Je n'étais pas particulièrement doué dans cette matière, malgré le temps que je passais à réfléchir, j'étais bien incapable de comprendre toutes ces choses si compliquées et pourtant selon le prof si simple. Et puis il est difficile d'être excellent dans une matière aussi inutile. Tiens, voici un autre sujet : « La philosophie était-elle vraiment utile à la vie de tous les jours ? »

Et nous voici arrivé devant le portail. Je me rends compte que la prison d'Alcatraz est cent fois puis accueillante. Quand on compare, les mêmes fenêtres avec les mêmes barreaux -à partir du 1er étage pour éviter que quelques personnes ayant envie de rejoindre les oiseaux se défenestrent-, la même peinture quasi inexistante -elle n'a jamais été refaite-. Bien sûr le personnel est un peu attentionné mais pas plus appréciable. Comme les insectes plus ils sont loin mieux je me porte.

« Oh, un revenant. »

Bruce ton commentaire est aussi intelligent qu'inutile.

Je n'ai pas vraiment demandé ce que pensait de Stark de ma misanthropie. J'imagine que je dois passer voir mon cher frère puisque apparemment on ne se dirige pas vers ma chambre.

« Loki, j'imagine que tu t'en doute déjà mais on passe voir Thor. Histoire de lui donner un signe de vie. »

Bien sur, je suis bien tenté de recommencer ma petite escapade même si tabasser un inconnu – il l'avait cherché – est la seule chose que j'ai fait seul. C'est Stark qui ma logé et nourrit après tout. Si je disparaissais maintenant, Pots irait directement chercher chez lui. Bref, serrons les fesses en attendent notre liberté que j'espère prochaine.

« Mon frère ! Que je suis heureux de te savoir sain et sauf ! »

Plaisir non partagé.

« -...

-Muet comme toujours ! Ha Ha Ha ! »

Et ça le fait rire ?! Je sais que son intelligence est aussi lumineuse qu'un rayon de soleil en pleine nuit mais quand même !

« -...

-J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Oh tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour la personne qui est en face. Toi en particulier d'ailleurs...

« Mon ami Tony m'a dis que tu étais un chaton

Je sais... »

Parler à voix haute est une erreur à ne pas commettre dans ce type de situation. La vie est faite d'actes manqués.

« Hein ?

Rien .

Donc je disais que j'ai parlé avec Tony et il m'a expliqué que... »

Il papota ainsi pendant au moins une heure – quoique avec la théorie de la relativité, on est plus sur de rien...-. Sa voix était aussi mélodieuse qu'un marteau piqueur à 5 heures du matin et que le bourdonnement d'un moustique un soir de canicule alors que tu essayes désespérément de t'endormir. C'est celle du prof que tu détestes qui t'engueule pour rien ou celle de ton père qui se demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire de toi. Celle que tu ne veux pas entendre. Celle pour qui tu tuerais pour qu'elle s'arrête. Celle pour qui tu te crèverais les tympans juste pour ne pas l'entendre une minute de plus.

« Mon frère, pourrais-je au moins savoir où tu étais ?

Non.

Je comprend c'est ta vie privé mais si jamais tu as rencontré quelqu'un qui te plaît-

Non. »

Les seules personnes avec qui j'ai parlé, c'est le mec que j'ai passé à tabac et Stark.

« Je suis sûr que Tony et toi vous vous entendez à merveille ! »

Pour s'entendre, on s'entent !

« - Il me semble que tu as du travail.

Pas tant que ça . Je peux rester encore une bonne demi-heure ! »

Même un sourd aurait compris : Dégages !

« Tu es sûr ?

Oui pourquoi ?... Attends... Zut ! J'ai oublié quelque chose de très important ! Merci mon frère ! A bientôt ! »

Ohhh, comme je déteste quand il dit « A bientôt ». En gros,on va se revoir prochainement. Ce qui pourrait presque me faire entrer en dépression...

Ma vie monochrome a reprit sa place trop vite. Ca me fait mal de le dire mais je crois que Tony va me manquer. Pas que j'ai envie de me faire traiter de fille- Attention je ne dis pas qu'être une fille est une insulte !. C'est juste que je suis... légèrement complexé. C'est sûr que comparé à mon surfeur de frère, je ne fais pas le poids. Quoique ne pas attirer les gens en sachant que je ne les supporte pas n'est pas si mal. Je me demande comment cette gourde de Potts a pu sortir du lot du ces vulgaires gosses de riche qu'affectionne tant M. Stark. Il faut croire qu'elle ressemble plus à une môman qu'à une petite amie.

C'est limite si elle lui dirait pas -rien ne dit qu'elle ne le fait pas d'ailleurs- : « Ranges ta chambre ! Ne mets pas les coudes sur la table ! Il est dix-neuf heures, va te coucher ! N'oublies pas de bien te brosser les dents » Même si je dois dire qu'il aurait bien besoin d'une baby-sitter. Ou quelqu'un d'autre, ne serait-ce que pour le ramener chez lui quand il ne tien plus debout. Histoire qu'il ne tente pas de s'envoler comme une blanche colombe pure et innocente -ou un clavier d'un geek enragé car internet a coupé-.

Et c'est avec ces mots doux et poétique que je réalisais qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller rendre visite à mes amies licornes et leur arc-en-ciel du pays des songes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Oh, le doux ''Clac ! Clac ! Clac ! '' des escarpins de Potts m'avait tant manqué ! Rien n'est plus agréable et apaisant que de se réveiller avec ce clapotis si caractéristique des talons-aiguilles sur le carrelage. Ce merveilleux bruit m'indique qu'il est temps de sortir de ce lit extrêmement inconfortable et de se délecter d'un petit-déjeuner frais et de première qualité en compagnie de gens des plus aimable et sympathique que le monde ait. Il m'annonce aussi que tu vas encore passer une journée fascinante et pleine de rebondissement ! Hahahah ! Vive l'ironie !

«- Loki !

_Et j'ai oubliéa voix ô combien charmante !_

« - Plaît-il ?

Tu as 5 minutes ?

Je pense pouvoir vous trouver une petite place entre mon déjeuner d'affaires et mon avion pour Shanghai.

Très drôle. Bref, c'est quoi vôtre relation Tony et toi ? »

_Quel manque de tact et de délicatesse !_

« - J'aurais bien dit logeur/squatteur mais...

Pas dans ce sens là. Plus... Tu vois ?

Désolé, mais deviner n'est pas ma spécialité.

Vous n'avezrien fait tous les deux ? »

_A part un câlin et un bisou sur la joue. Mais je comprend que la position pourrait porter à confusion._

« - Je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne.

Il s'agit de mon copain et de mon patient tout de même !

Le concept de vie privée vous échappe ?

Je suppose que Tony sera plus ouvert. Bien, je dois aller réveiller les autres. »

Oh, Pots. Je suis sûr que Stark t'a trompé un nombre incalculable de fois, mais qu'avec l'alcool, il a sûrement oublié. Vu sa tête je ne doute pas qu'elle a dû le surprendre au moins une ou deux fois. Sûrement une dizaine de fois plutôt et au moins une fois avec

Quelle tolérance et patience Pots ! Vraiment !

Après avoir mangé un délicieux petit-déjeuner, m'être installé dans _mon _canapé.

Et dire que je n'ai même pas pu finir _L'homme qui rit. _Ils n'ont toujours pas rafraîchi la bibliothèque à ce que je vois. Je me sens comme Belle qui va dans son village. Les bonjours et la chanson en moins. Ainsi que le libraire. Pas de libraire pas de livre offert._ Quel triste logique !_ Donc me revoilà à relire encore une fois le même livre : Robinson Crusoé. J'aimerais errer sur cette île avec Vendredi. A faire tout et n'importe quoi. Se dorer la pilule ou chasser. Comme Belle, lire pour la cinquième fois le même, et rêver toujours autant dessus. _Belle préfère les histoire d'amour au récit d'aventure il me semble. _Donc page 1 :

_En 1632, je naquis à York, d'une bonne famille, mais qui n'était point de ce pays. Mon père, originaire de Brême, établi premièrement à Hull, après avoir acquis de l'aisance et s'être retiré du commerce, était venu résider à York, où il s'était allié, par ma mère, à la famille Robinson, une des meilleures de la province. C'est à cette alliance que je devais mon double nom de Robinson-Kreutznaer ; mais, aujourd'hui, par une corruption de-_

« - Loki !

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il faut faire pour pouvoir lire sans être dérangé !_

« - Plaît-il ?

Visite !

Génial ! Ce serait pour la reine d'Angleterre que je me lèverais pas !

Et c'est qui ?

Tony Stark !

J'arrive . »

Voyons ! La reine d'Angleterre n'est rien comparé au grand et majestueux Tony Stark !

Bien sûr, j'ai plein de choses à dire à Stark. De la chose la plus insignifiante au code d'une bombe nucléaire. Mais ce n'est pas ce genre de chose que l'on dit devant certaine personne et encore moins devant Pots. Je commence à croire que c'est ma baby-sitter réservée, elle est tout le temps là. Elle connaîtmon poids, ma taille, mon groupe sanguin, ma famille, les lieux que je fréquente et d'autres informations toutes aussi intéressantes. Dans une autre situation, ce serait presque glauque.

« - Salut Princesse !

J'ai un livre dans la main .

Ok ok. C'est pas une façon de saluer son prince charmant .

Le prince charment a déjà une princesse et elle juste à coté de lui.

Oh ! Pepper je ne t'avais pas vu. »

_Ce regard ! Oh Tony si les regards pouvaient tuer alors ta moitié serait en une des journaux pour le meurtre de son compagnon ! Ses yeux mélangent jalousie, colère et envie de tuer d'une manière exquise !_

« - Dis moi Tony, c'est quoi votre relation tous les deux ? »

_Impression de déjà vu._

« - Je dirais logeur/squatteur mais pas vraiment en ce moment...

J'ai répondu la même chose.

Vraiment Aurore ? Je crois que c'est un signe du destin.

Absolument pas. Et..

AIE ! Moi je trouve Aurore très jolie comme surnom. C'est n'est pas une raison pour m'envoyer Robinson dans la figure !

Tu as raison la prochaine fois ce sera ''_à la recherche du temps perdu _''!

C'est pas le plus long bouquin du monde ça ?

Si, pourquoi ?

Tony, tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question. »

Après le principe de vie privée, il faut aussi apprendre celui de : ''je ne coupe la parole aux gens''

« - Entre Loki et moi ce serait... Princesse au combien délicate et gracieuse et riche prince invincible .

Je suis morte de rire. »

_Si seulement ! Si seulement !_

« - Pepper, ma chérie, pourrai-je te dire quelques mots en privé s'il te plaît ?

Non.

Et je te promet une nuit magnifique ce soir. »

_On a connu plus romantique. Quoique, avec tact ça passe._

« - Si tu crois que ça va marcher. Je vais chercher un café. J'en ai pour 5 minutes pas plus.

Merci, mon cœur !

Et arrête ces surnoms mielleux ! »

Et, elle partit tel cheval fougueux dans une prairie verte... Non,pas vraiment en fait.

« - Pour une fois que je suis d'accord.

Moi aussi ! Mon chou , mes doux surnoms sont réservés seulement à toi et toi seul !

Mon dieu...

Je me suis ennuyé sans toi.

Je ne suis parti que depuis hier.

Tu me laisse te faire un poutou ?

Non.

Mais... Mais.. Avant-hier... Tu...

Je pensais que tu avais oublié.

Sûrement pas ! Un instant aussi magique !

Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter.

Mais il y a tellement de choses bien pire que je voudrais te faire.

Hein ?!

Deux !

Quoi comme _choses_ ?

Un peu d'imagination et tu vas très vite trouver ! Hihihi !

Je ne préfère pas y penser.

Tu me laisserais faire un truc ?

Quoi comme truc ? Même si je pense que je vais refuser.

Mouis, c'est sur que tu vas refuser.

Dit toujours.

Je peux t'embrasser.

Hein ?! Sur la joue ?

Bah non. Sinon j'aurais dit poutou.

Je me disais que vu la réaction de Pepper tu devais bien aimer les garçons. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Tu n'aimes personne !

Désolé de pas vouloir faire parti de ta collection de lèvres

C'est pas pareil !

Si. Et Potts alors ?

C'est bon ! Juste une fois, elle ne le saura pas ! Je te dis que c'est différent.

Même si je suis pas spécialiste, grâce aux quelques romans à l'eau de rose que j'ai lu, la différence ce sont les sentiments. Soit il n'y en pas et c'est comme les gracieuses demoiselles de la fête ou soit c'est avec, et dans ce cas, c'est avec Pots que tu dois les faire. Point.

T'es vraiment chiant quand tu veux ! Je te demande pas grand chose ! Ou alors... Tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ! »

Je suis en train de me reconvertir en tomate. Bien sûr que je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un !

« - ...

- J'ai raison hein ?

Je peux être le premier ? S'il te plaît ? »

_Il est sérieux. Beaucoup trop sérieux. Ça ne lui va pas du tout .Je ne doute pas qu'il embrasse bien avec toute son expérience, il est devenue pro mais... et puis il y a Potts qui va revenir d'une seconde à l'autre. _

« - Je... »

…


	8. Chapter 8

**I**

« -Je... »

Trop tard. Le voilà déjà sur mes lèvres. C'est moche de prendre les gens au dépourvu. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne le faisais jamais mais...

Dans ce genre de situation, tu fais ce que tu ne dois pas faire comme, … ouvrir la bouche. Je sens sa langue dans … Aah, c'est affreusement gênent mais pas si désagréable que ça... J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Je me sens léger.

« Tony ? Loki ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Potts, oh Potts, comme vous m'aviez manqué. Pourrais-tu au moins me laisser sur mon petit nuage plus

longtemps ?

« Oh, Pepper, je... »

_Stark, tu viens de te faire prendre à rouler une pelle à un mec par ta copine. Essayes de t'en sortir, juste pour voir, mais argumentes un peu si tu veux pas que ton service trois pièces ne devienne de la nourriture pour les poissons._

« - J'attends tes explications, Tony. Et Loki. »

_Dis quelque chose sinon je dis que tu me harcèles sexuellement._

« - C'est très compliqué et long à expliquer...

Je peux prendre ma journée si c'est si long que ça. Et Loki ?

Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est lui a commencé. »

_Stark, voyons ce que tu vas répondre à ça._

J'aime la façon dont tu m'aides, Loki, vraiment. Tu as un don pour arranger les choses. Surtout pour les problèmes de couples. Vraiment merci.

Mais de rien, Stark.

Donc, Tony, tu l'as forcé ? »

_Hahaha, Stark, Stark, Stark. Mais que va-tu répondre à ça ?_

« - Je lui ai demandé.

Loki ?

Je n'ai pas répondu.

Tu avais l'air de bien aimer. »

_Un point pour toi, Stark._

« - Tony, nous reparlerons de ça plus tard. Moi, je raccompagne Loki et retourne m'occuper des autres patients.

Réfléchis bien à tes excuses, Stark.

Comptes sur moi princesse, je n'y manquerai pas. »

Ce serait idiot de mourir avec autant d'exclamations à donner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je crois que cet entrevue avec Stark restera à jamais dans ma mémoire. Comme les gamines de treize ans n'oublie jamais leurs premier baiser, le mien , je m'en souviendrais.

C'était … étrange. C'était comme dans les romans fleur-bleu . C'était doux et passionné à la fois. Enfin, je n'ai pas de comparaison étant donné que c'est mon seul baiser. Je dois avouer que je ne serais pas contre, si je devais recommencer, je ne serais pas contre. _Peut être plus..._

Le vrai mystère reste pourquoi il a fait ça. Il a dit que ce n'était pas comme ses coups d'un soir ni comme Potts. Je ne suis spécialiste des relations. C'est quelque chose à demander à Stark.

Si je ne me fichais pas complètement de ce que les autres ressentent, je serais désolé pour lui. Devoir calmer cette furie de Potts ne doit pas être chose facile et je suis sûr que Baudelaire s'envolerait encore telle la tête d'un zombie ayant fait la délicate rencontre d'une tronçonneuse._ Je suis doué pour les comparaisons n'est-ce pas ?_

Pour la même raison, je me fiche bien de Pots et de ses problèmes de couple. J'imagine que ce n'est pas plaisant de voir l'être aimé embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. La fidélité absolue se rapproche plus de l'utopie qu'autre chose. C'est sûrement très drôle de mentir aux gens, surtout à celle ou celui que tu dois chérir plus que tout au monde.

Tout ceci n'est que théorie, car à part dans les films et autres histoires fictives toutes aussi absurdes, aucun Homme -_avec un grand H c'est important- _ne se priverait d'aller piquer dans l'assiette d'à côté ou alors ce serait de la stupidité, ce qui est aussi l'une des principales caractéristique de l'humanité.

Je tourne en rond. Répéter sans cesse que ce monde est pourri, que les gens sont pourris et que tout le reste est pourri. Ca ne sert à rien. Absolument à rien. Mais ça fait passer le temps.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Qui pourrait frapper à ma porte ? Pas Potts car elle est en cours de dispute(sermonage n'existe pas ^^') avec Stark. Ce n'est pas l'heure de manger, je n'ai pas de rendez-vous. C'est un patient donc logiquement c'est...

« - Loki ? C'est Bruce. Je peux entrer ?

Oui.

Où tu étais ?

Ca te regarde ?

Savoir où se trouve mon partenaire d'échec me regarde.

Chez Stark.

Whaouh ! La personne la plus silencieuse que je connais acceptant de me livrer un de ses secret ! Ce jour sera férié à partir de maintenant ! Dis moi tout, qu'a tu fais chez le grand Stark ?

Rien. »

_Je suis allé en soirée mondaine,j'ai balancé des livres, j'ai cuisiné du riz au curry, j'ai mangé une demi-douzaine de paquets de biscuit et bien d'autres choses passionnantes._

Ah, bon. Comment est-il ? Gentil ? Il est très respecté dans le milieu de la recherche technologique.

Il est égocentrique mais je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien.

Je vois, j'aimerais le rencontrer. J'ai vu Mlle. Pots, elle semblait très en colère et elle était justement avec lui.

Oh...

Il a dû se passer quelque chose entre ces deux là.

Sûrement... »

_Moi qui comptais sur toi pour me faire oublier cet ''incident''. Je suis déçu._

« - Tu sais, à mon travail j'ai rencontré une fille.

Ah.

Elle s'appelle Betty.

Oh.

Elle est très intelligente et plutôt belle. »

_Mais qu'est ce que vous tous avez à parler de ça !_

« - Mmh.

Je l'aime bien et...

Et ?

Je crois que c'est réciproque.

Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Tu crois que je devrais l'inviter à dîner ?

Si tu veux... »

Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?! C'est pas comme si j'avais de nombreuses conquêtes ! Et puis pourquoi ''à dîner'' ?! Aller dans un resto affreusement chère, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus romantique non ? Stark aussi doit souvent amener ses conquêtes qui dure plus d'un soir au resto. Merde. C'est qui qui s'est fait inviter dans un prestigieux restaurant par le plus célèbre des play-boy ? Moi ! Ça expliquerait sa galanterie. Tout ceci ne fait qu'épaissir le mystère...

« Loki ?

Hein ?

Tu es dans la lune.

Quand tu invites quelqu'un à manger, c'est que... Non rien. »

_Pour demander conseil à Banner, je dois être vraiment désespéré..._

« - Hein ?

Oublies.

Aller, dis.

Euh... Quand tu … invites quelque... c'est que …. Bah tu l'aimes... Enfin juste... mais...Tu vois ? »

_Loki tu es ri-di-cule. Vraiment. Tu ressembles à une gamine de quatorze ans qui va faire sa déclaration._

« - En gros, est-ce que quand tu invites une personne au restaurant, tu as forcément des sentiments pour elle ?

Ouais. »

_Banner, tu m'impressionnes pour avoir réussi à déchiffrer ce que je voulais dire alors que moi même je ne savais pas._

« - A part dans un dîner d'affaires, quand tu invites une personne c'est que tu veux passer du temps avec elle. Donc tu l'apprécies forcément après, c'est de la théorie. On t'as invité à dîner ?

Oui... En quelque sorte...

Et c'était où ?

Eleven Madison Park. »

_J'aimerais bien y retourner, leur langoustines étaient délicieuses._

« - Tu plaisantes ?

Non.

Mais comment tu as fait pour y aller ?!

Avec une voiture. »

_Oh Loki, ton humour est tombé bien bas. Bien bas. _

« - C'est l'un des restaurants les plus romantique du monde ! La demoiselle qui t'as invité doit être complètement folle de toi ! Alors c'est qui ? »

_Pour être une demoiselle folle de moi, c'en est une !_

« - Euh... Stark.

C'est … Bizarre. Mais pas dans le mauvais ! Genre un concombre de mer c'est bizarre dans le mauvais sens ! Alors qu'une licorne verte fluo c'est bizarre dans le bon sens ! Tu comprends ? »

_Ce qui est bizarre ce sont tes exemples._

« - Parfaitement, Banner, parfaitement. »

_Ce que j'ai compris c'est Stark est une licorne verte fluo._

« - C'est dur à expliquer.

Tu en pense quoi ?

Soit Tony aime bien les garçons soit tu es … spécial ? »

_Au restaurant il a dit ''peut-être ''._

« - Mmh...

La meilleure chose à faire serait de lui demander. J'ai rendez-vous avec le psy. Je constate que tu es beaucoup plus ouvert qu'avant. Je sais pas si je t'ai vraiment aidé mais ca m'a fait plaisir de parler avec toi. »

Il a raison. J'ai changé depuis la rencontre avec Stark. Plus ouvert, plus bavard, plus... ce que les autres qualifient de _normal_. Je suis en train de devenir ce que je déteste. Dans les films ça donnerait : _'' Nooooon, c'est un cauchemar ! Mais qu'ai-je fais pour subir ça ! '' _, mais nous ne sommes pas dans un film et j'ai une maîtrise de moi _légendaire_.

Il faut vraiment que je parle à Stark.


End file.
